


i'm a little busy; sitting pretty; talking to god when you leave me

by BarbieIsALesbian



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Ivy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blurb, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Ivy Yearns From Afar, Joker is the Bastard Ex, Light Angst, Mating Bond Rejection, Poisonquinn - Freeform, harlivy - Freeform, omega Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieIsALesbian/pseuds/BarbieIsALesbian
Summary: "A moment of passed, one where Ivy yearned (Jeez Pamela, what has gotten into you? Yearning?) to scoop the blonde up in her arms and replace more of that bastard's scent with her own. Her neck hairs bristled. (Why did she think that?)"--Ivy doesn't know what to feel when she finds her only friend at her doorstep, rejecting the mating bite from her no good boyfriend.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 318





	1. one.

Ivy ferociously scrubbed at the already clean counter-top. Her ears strained to hear every sniffle of the Omega on the couch barely a few feet from where she stood. Fresh peppermint seeped into every nook and cranny of the small room as the tea that sat in front of Harley on the coffee table had gone untouched and cold for the third time.

“Pammy,” Harley said from the couch, causing the Alpha’s hands to slowly stop scrubbing at the microscopic germs. A moment of passed, one where Ivy yearned (Jeez Pamela, what has gotten into you? Yearning?) to scoop the blonde up in her arms and replace more of the bastards scent with her own. Her neck hairs bristled. (Why did she think that?) Harley’s voice cracked. “You’re a biologist, right?”

“Yeah.” Ivy swallowed. She slowly lifted her head towards the woman. The blonde had burrowed herself in a corner of Ivy’s couch, surrounded by the Alpha’s unwashed gardening clothes. Ivy flushed at the thought of her pheromones surrounding the blonde. (Fuck.) T-Shirts covered the pillows and her ratty work overalls draped over the woman like a blanket, which she gripped onto like a life-line. Every once in a while, Harley would pick at a piece of dried dirt, letting it tumble into the (used to be) clean couch below her.

“What’s… gonna happen to me now?”

The Alpha sucked in a deep breath and thought back to when Harley first arrived at Ivy’s apartment a few hours before.

Green eyes raked over bruised, sunken skin before landing on an infected mating bite. A deep frown settled on Ivy’s lips as she stared at it for a second before visually checking other areas for rejection. After making sure that she didn’t need to be taken to the hospital, the Alpha opened her arms which the smaller woman rushed into. Her throat tightened when she felt warm tears hit her shirt.

 _“Pammy, I—”_ A sob escaped the blonde, causing Ivy’s arms to tighten around her. They stood there at her doorway, clinging onto each other. _“I don’t know what I did wrong,”_ Harley mumbled into her shirt.

A deep rumble escaped from her throat. Ivy’s back tightened as she realized that her primal self was purring to calm the blonde woman down.

 _“You did nothing, Harley,”_ she said. Her fingers scratched at the base of the smaller woman’s neck, forcing blue eyes to look up at her. She brought her forehead against the Omega’s, slowly trying to replace that piece-of-shit’s scent with hers. _“I promise.”_

A whine brought the Alpha out of her thoughts, as she looked back towards the woman surrounded by her clothes. (She’s made a nest out of your clothes, Pamela. That had to mean something.) Blue eyes stared at her, waiting for the answer to her question. But, as she stared, Ivy felt like she had to step out of the kitchen and venture into the living room. Ivy gripped the kitchen counter so her feet wouldn’t move.

Ivy felt like a flower, needing to be in Harley’s light, or she’ll shrivel up from lack of nutrition.

“I don’t know what’s going happen, Harls,” she said, her heart hammering in her chest. She gulped, not liking that feeling one bit.

(That's a problem for another day, Pamela.)


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was a problem (a fucking huge problem!) with having Harley sleep in the room right next to hers."
> 
> Ivy realizes that this living arrangement might be harder than she thought it would be.

It’s been two weeks since Harley first moved in, and Ivy has realized that this was going to be hell.

Ivy never had an Omega live in her house before, but it was addictive. She could walk into a room and smell the alluring scent of violet flowers and chalk. Both are smells that describe Harley to a tea. 

But there was a problem (a fucking huge problem!) with having Harley sleep in the room right next to hers.

Ivy could tell that the Omega was about to go into heat. She hated that she could hear the Omega’s whines and that her brain was playing a beautiful movie of Harley grinding into the squeaky bed a very thin wall away. Ivy bites her lip and glances towards her barely open doorway, hand slowly inching towards the bulge in her pants. 

Ivy had been sporting a bulge for nearly 24 hours, and after she would leave the panting Omega to go rub it out, she would smell that sweet smell once again, and _whoop_ … it gets hard once again. She gulps, slamming her eyes shut. Sweat drips down her brow and onto her lips, Ivy picturing it to be Harley’s sweat instead of her own. It would be the nectar that drips from flowers and she would happily be the hummingbird, drinking it up.

She shifts in her bed, ears straining to hear the Omega a mere ten feet away. (Through the wall at least.) Her hand barely brushes over her cock, making her buck from want and need. She rubs at it through her pants, grinding upwards slightly at the pressure.

A whine escapes from Ivy's throat.

Oh, she really wants to go over and join Harley in her room. Ivy would nuzzle the other side of Harley’s neck, the side where the bastard’s (now healing) scar resides. Ivy would nip at the Omega’s scent glands, completely replacing his scent with hers. His scent is almost completely gone, whether that was because of the rejected mate bond or the fact that Harley scents Ivy every single day before she heads out for her garden.

 _"You just make me feel so calm, Ives,"_ Harley said, cheek nuzzling into Ivy’s neck.

Ivy bites down on her tongue, a moan or a groan (she’s not quite sure) threatening to bubble out from inside of her. She rubs her bulge even harder, memory playing wildly before her eyes.

Ivy cleared her throat, eyes fixated on everywhere except the small blonde in front of her. " _You make me feel calm, too,"_ she finally said, and she felt Harley’s arms circle around her, holding her close. She almost melted in the blonde's arms. " _You make me feel finally wanted by more than my needy fucking plants."_

A thought bubbles up inside Ivy (a scary fucking thought) but instead, she groans, hand pressing harder onto her throbbing cock. She unbuttons her pants, hand slipping inside. She bucks, slippery precum sliding against her fingers. Oh, how she wishes it was Harley giving her a handjob instead of it being just herself.

She pictures Harley on the bed next to her, cuddling close to Ivy’s chest as her pale hand wraps around the girth. Ivy could see it perfectly. The Omega would swipe her hand down while her lips suck at the Alpha’s scent gland, her teeth brushing against the gland, teasing the possibility of being mates with one another.

Ivy bucks, hissing as her hand does little to help with her dripping need. She needs an Omega. And not just any Omega, she needs the Omega who is probably picturing that motherfucker while masturbating wildly with the Dildo that Ivy bought her. Ivy groans, picturing instead that it is her dick inside the Omega’s dripping pussy. (In a way… she is masturbating with Ivy’s dick. Just not with her real one.)

She groans, her dick threatening to explode. She grabs the pillow next to her head, bringing it to her face. She bites into it as hot, ticky cum flies and lands on Ivy’s clean shirt, staining it. It reminds her that she isn’t with Harley, she isn’t even in the same fucking room as her. She curses and slaps her arm over her eyes, her dick slowly becoming soft.

A pungent smell of violet flowers and chalk wafts into the open room and Ivy suckes in a deep breath. _Fuck,_ she doesn’t know how she’s going to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took 4+ months for part two to be posted, lmao.


End file.
